It's a girl thing!
by Rayray24
Summary: what happens when a certin someone has a problem who to help her? Percy of course **slaps face** I'm not good at this my first fanfic so please be gentle R&R is welcomed...rated T cause im paraniod. It's in Percy's P.O.V! plus ONE-SHOT!I DO NOT OWN PJO!


It's a girl thing!

I haven't seen Annabeth today at all! It scared me to death, she hadn't even bothered coming out of her cabin to eat anything. I decided to go and check on her but; I wanted to see if Thaila knew something about why she was acting like this.

"Hey do you know what's up with Annabeth?"

"It's a girl thing that's all!" was all she said, and then walked away. A girl thing? What's that supposed to mean! Well I was still walking when Alice Annabeth's half sister stopped me.

"Be careful and don't worry it's a girl thing it'll pass don't worry!" there it was again the same words Thaila used.

"Is she ok I mean?" I asked still concerned, she only nodded and something along the lines of "you worry too much!" and walked away. I kept walking till I finally stood in front of the familiar gray cabin. I sighed as I finally got the courage to knock softly on the door…I wished I hadn't. Yes Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, the person who (besides Nico) won the war and battled like a true warrior was scared of might be just a girl thing and what might be going on. I took a ragged breath just as Malcolm opened the door and let me in. I smiled as he asked no questions; he only nodded and walked out leaving me alone in the cabin. It was only then did I realize that everybody else was gone, and that I heard a very faint and small sob form somewhere in the cabin. I made my way promptly to the now in ear shot sobs. They were Annabeth's sobs! I walked into her room knocking quietly. She turned her head slightly to see who it was, and then buried her head back into her pillows. And sobbed even more quietly then before. This time clutching her stomach with a groan. It all suddenly clicked into place! "A girl thing" was right!

"Oh that's what they meant!" I said more to myself then to Annabeth but I still say her turn a crimson color as I said it. It was like her embarrassment raided off the walls. I moved to sit on the side she wasn't occupying and laid down and started to gently rub her lower back.

"Annabeth don't be embarrassed because of it, it's only natural." I said softly as I could. She nodded and turned to face me. "You ok?" I asked suddenly seeing her stormy gray eyes for the first time today.

"Yeah I'm okay like you said it's a girl thing." She said smiling sadly. I wanted to make her feel better, or even look in better condition. She suddenly doubled over gasping in pain.

"What do you need Annabeth?" I asked hastily

"My bag" she groaned under her pillow. I gently slid off the bed and grabbed her bag and gave it to her. She took out some girl pain meds and took them dryly. She sighed tiredly as the meds took effect on her pains. I went back to the bed and laid down on my side, just to comfort her some. She ended up cuddling up next to me; it was very peaceful to say the least. Then I remembered something my dad, Paul, and my mom all tried to teach me. I think it would come in handy right about now! I dropped my arm over abdomens, I heard her breath hitch.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing!" I whispered I her ear as I started to draw lazy circles on her stomach. She sighed and relaxed. "Better?" I asked.

"Mhm loads…thanks Percy" she said tiredly as before.

"Annabeth you should get some sleep ok?" I went to go leave and give her some silence, but she caught my forearm.

"NO! Please stay Percy please?" she asked/yelled quietly plus giving me puppy dog eyes. I nodded and slipped back under the cover this time. She immediately cuddled up to my side.

"Percy?" she said drowsily

"Yeah?" I asked fully awake

"Kiss me please?" she asked slightly slurring her words. I bent down to give her a sweet little kiss on the lips. She smiles as I pull away.

"Thanks" she said dreamily and quickly falling asleep. My last thought as I feel asleep was "I kind of like this girl thing."


End file.
